


Compliments

by Ninquetolliel (Witty_Whit)



Series: 10 Spouses [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Humor, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Nori is a Good Big Brother, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Poor Bilbo, Protective Fíli, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Ninquetolliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting lessons in manners from Bilbo, Kíli and Fíli make Ori join them in compliment-giving practice. Ori doesn't know what he's going to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Outtake from [Chapter 9: The Teaching](http://archiveofourown.org/works/883683/chapters/1718715).

Ori was scritching away in in his journal, trying to write down all the advice Bilbo had given them about romance before he forgot. He had just about finished when Fíli and Kíli plopped down on either side of him. Witch a sigh, Ori ignored them and finished up his last sentence as Kíli peered over his shoulder.

Finally Ori shut his journal and Kíli burst out, “Ori! Bilbo said that we’re supposed to practice being romantical not write about it!”

Ori smiled. “Well, I’m all finished now. Have you been practicing?”

“Oh, of course! Me and Fíli have been practicing. I think I’m coming along splendidly! Superfluously, in fact!” Kíli boasted.

“Hardly,” snorted Fíli before turning to Ori. “Can we practice with you, Ori? Kíli and I will get into another fight if I have to hear another one of his ‘compliments.’”

Kíli gasped in affront. “How dare you brother!? My compliments were most sincere and truthful! You are the fifth best swordsman of the group. That’s a high compliment indeed. And your hair is the color of dead grass. In fact, I bet someone could write a whole poem comparing your scraggly hair to dead grass. They’re both full of bugs and-”

Used to their antics, Ori slipped forward off the bench just as Fíli planted a neat right hook in Kíli’s eye. Kíli yelped once then sat back, rubbing his eye and laughing. “That’s why we need you, Ori! Fíli simply does not know how to take a compliment.”

Ori stood up and sat down on the bench. “Kíli, I’m afraid your compliments might be more like insults.”

Kíli shook his head. “Nonsense. See, I’ll prove it.”

Fíli warned him. “If you say anything mean to Ori, I’ll blacken your other eye.”

At that, Kíli would have rolled his eyes, but it hurt too much and Fíli’s face was stern. “All right, all right. Ori, how about you go first, since I’m sure you’ll do a better job anyway.”

Ori’s eyes widened and a blush started creeping up the back of his neck. He started to stutter, when Fíli said, “I’ll go first, brother, and show you how it’s done.”

Fíli turned to Ori. The dwarf-prince gently took Ori’s hands in his and ducked his head just a bit so he could stare into Ori’s eyes. For a few moments, they sat like that, Fíli staring with a slight smile on his face, and Ori blushing so hard he was afraid he might burst into flame.

Fíli released one hand and placed it over his heart while throwing his hand back and dramatically exclaiming, “Oh Fidelma, my darling, sweet, gentle, lovely hobbit-lass!” Ori giggled and fell into the role, fluttering his eyelashes and fanning his face with his free hand. “How beautiful you are! More beautiful than wild roses and daisies and those little yellow flowers that I think maybe are weeds… and all other sorts of pretty flowers! Your hair is like gold and your hairy feet are like bear’s toes - erm - like bunny toes! And your teeth are like pearls, except harder, because you’re good at eating. In fact, I think you have the most enormous hobbitish appetite of all time!” Ori was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face.

Kíli gasped between bellows of laughter, “Fíli, you can’t say those things about a girl! Girls don’t like being told they eat too much!”

Fíli’s face turned horrified. “Oh no, sweet, darling Fidelmina-”

“Fidelma,” reminded Oir in a whisper.

“Oh yes, terribly sorry, my love. Oh no, sweet, darling, forgiving Fidelma, I beg you, do not take offence. I only meant to compliment you as the pinnacle of hobbitishness. You are truly the chocolate cake of all hobbits, which is the finest compliment that a hobbit can ever receive.”

By this time the trio was laughing so hard that they all collapsed over one another in a large pile. After a few moments, Ori choked out, “You have to stop - my sides can’t take it anymore. Bilbo would kill you if he heard you!”

Fíli stopped laughing enough to say. “You’re right, Ori. I’m as bad as Kíli. It’s up to you to show us how!”

“Oh, I could never compare with the two of you,” said Ori, still chuckling.

“Please, Ori,” begged Kíli. “I want to hear compliments about how amazing I am!”

“All right, all right, sit up, you two,” Ori instructed, his face now red from laughter. He studied the two princes as seriously as he could, despite how all three of them kept bursting out in giggles every few seconds. “Be serious!”

Finally, he began, “Kíli, I’ll start with you, because you’re more impatient.” Kíli nodded his head in agreement. Taking a deep breath, Ori said with a smile, “Kíli, you are one of the bravest dwarves I have ever met - not just in battle, though you are fierce there - but you’re brave because you don’t care what others think about you. You make friends with everyone and treat everyone like equals. I’ve never seen you look down on anyone. You’re always willing to help. You’re always thinking of others first. You’re a great prince and a fantastic example for your people.”

Kíli said, “Oh, those are real compliments, Ori. They’re not even romantic at all!” However, a huge smile was on his face as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. “Do Fíli now!”

Ori turned to the older brother. Complimenting Fíli would certainly be more difficult; he couldn’t give his true, stronger feelings away after all. Finally, he cleared his throat, looked into the prince’s eyes, and said, “Fíli, you will be the best king one day.”

Maybe that was too short, but Fíli blinked and it must have been a trick of the firelight, but his eyes appeared to gleam. “Thank you, Ori. No one’s ever told me that before.”

Kíli looked a bit confused, eyes darting between the pair of them, before he threw his hands up in despair and complained, “All right, fine! I give in. Ori is the best at compliments! Congratulations, sir!” He took Ori’s hand and began wildly shaking it.

Ori laughed and said, “Thank you very much!”

Bumping shoulders, Fíli agreed, “You know that you are an excellent friend, right?”

Smiling, Ori said, “Thank you, Fíli. That means a lot.”

“We’re glad you’re with us,” Kíli concurred. “It’s nice having someone our age along.”

“Thank you, Kíli.”

The boys seems ready to keep going, until Nori dropped out of the tree from where he had not been spying in the branches above. The three dwarves gasped. “While, I can’t say much for your surveillance skills, I think you lads have a good start on this whole complimenting thing. You’ll do Mr. Baggins right proud.”

Identical looks of horror crossed the young dwarves’ faces. Ori grabbed his brother’s sleeve and said, “Nori, you won’t tell Bilbo what we were saying about hobbits, will you? We were only teasing.”

Nori laughed. “Of course, I won’t. You know I’m no snitch, and besides if he heard what I heard, he might just kill the messenger.” The dwarves sighed in relief. “Now, come on lads. Bombur sent me to tell you that supper’s almost ready.”

The two princes dashed off towards Beorn’s house, laughing and shoving as they ran. Nori wrapped his arm around his little brother and pulled him close as they walked back. “You being careful now, Ori?”

“What do you mean?”

“Those two are too dense to notice, but be careful wearin’ your heart on your sleeve like that.”

Ori blushed. “I don’t - I never - please don’t-”

“Don’t fret, Ori. I’ll never say anything, but be cautious. They’re princes after all.”

“I know I’m not worthy, but I just can’t help-”

Nori stopped and spun his brother round to face him and put his hands on his shoulders. “Now, you stop that, Ori. You’re more than worthy of anyone. You need to make sure that they’re worthy of you.” Ori blushed, and Nori continued walking, holding his brother close. “After all, I’d say you deserve a king.”

Ori grinned. “Well, that’s good, because it’s Fíli I like.”

Nori hummed in agreement. “Just be patient, little brother. The prince is already fond of you. It’ll grow. Just bide your time for the right moment, and it’ll all work out, you'll see.”

As they stepped through Beorn’s doorway, Ori gave his brother a tight hug. “Thanks, Nori. Don’t tell Dori, please?”

“‘Course not; I value my beard,” Nori said with a grin. “Now go on and eat. Fíli and Kíli have saved you a spot.”

Ori grinned as the squeezed between his two friends who had remembered their manners and saved him some food.


End file.
